Surprise
by TrevorPhilipsIndustries
Summary: Simon has a way of appearing at the most embarrassing of times. It's okay, though, he'll make it better.


It was nearly dinner time and there was probably another forty five minutes before Simon would be back from his run with the other Saviors. I couldn't wait forty five minutes. All I could think of was his touch; his calloused hands, the way his fingertips trailed down my sides. I unlatched my bra and dropped it on the floor next to the bed where the rest of my clothes had been tossed, and I shivered when the cool air nipped at my bare breasts, immediately turning my pink buds into stiff peaks. I pinched one lightly and bit my lip.

He was all I could think of. His body; the way the muscles across his back tensed up when he was shirtless, the way he towered over me when he stood in front of me. My hand slid down between my legs and I slipped two fingers between my wet folds.

I wanted nothing more than for him to be there at that moment, fucking me into oblivion. Simon and I had been together for nearly a year, and sex with him was easily the best I had ever had. He was so good in bed, the orgasms nearly left me comatose every time. I wanted him; bad.

I could hear the occasional footsteps or voices in the hallway outside of our room, and I bit my lip to stay quiet as I worked myself up slowly with my hand. I was so wet, I could feel the sheet dampening underneath me. That would be embarrassing to explain when Simon got home. Maybe I could finish up quickly and change the sheets before he returned.

I could feel the heat growing in the pit of my stomach, and I knew if I sped up my hand movements, I would finish soon. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander back to thoughts of Simon and I in bed together.

My mind snapped back to reality and my eyes flew open as the door opened suddenly. I stared up at Simon, hand still between my legs, totally nude, and my face heating up in embarrassment. I pulled my hand away from the wet warmth and slammed my thighs closed.

His face had shifted quickly into a look of shock, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. And then his lips twisted into a smirk, and he shifted his weight to lock the door, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Well, don't stop on account of me, gorgeous," he muttered, his voice deep and gravelly.

He turned quickly to drop his gun on the table, his eyes quickly settling back on me again as he turned around. My face felt like it could've burst into flames, it was so hot. Relationship or not, getting walked in on at a moment like that is always embarrassing.

"Well, c'mon," he tipped his head and gestured at my hand, which I had moved to rest on my stomach, "Back to it."

"Simon!" I was mortified.

He ignored the glaringly obvious embarrassment spread across my face. "Keep touching yourself," he ordered.

My eyes drifted down his body and settled on the growing tent in his pants. I took a deep breath and decided to indulge him, as embarrassed as I felt. I slid my hand back down between my legs, and let my fingers go back to work. I rubbed myself in slow circles, and Simon looked at me with a dark expression, almost akin to a predatory animal.

He watched me intently as I touched myself, and I could still feel his eyes on me as my own eyes fluttered shut. Slowly, the embarrassment faded into arousal, and the thought of him watching me had me even wetter than I had been before he got home. I opened my eyes when I heard the clink of his belt moving, and I looked up at him just in time to see him pull his thick length out from his pants.

He stroked himself slowly, his eyes darting back and forth between my breasts and my hand between my thighs. I stared up at him, nearly panting at the sight of him touching himself. Even after nearly a year together, his size always impressed me.

My hand movements slowed down slightly as I watched him. My desire to come had been overridden by my desire for him to touch me; to fuck me. He looked annoyed with me when my hand slowed to a stop.

"Nu-uh," he grunted, "Keep going."

"Please, Simon," I whined.

He exhaled loudly and cracked his neck. I watched him as he quickly pulled off his boots, and he ripped his belt from its loops with a loud snap, letting it fall to the floor beside him.

And then he was over me, his forearms pressed into the bed on either side of my head, forming a sort of cage around me. His lips pressed against mine hard, his mustache tickling my skin, and his tongue begging for entrance. I tugged at the buttons on his shirt with shaky hands, and he sat up momentarily for me to slide it off of him. I threw it on the floor and he dropped back down over me, his head tucked into the crook of my neck.

He licked and sucked on my skin, leaving wet, messy kisses all the way up to my ear. His breath hit my damp skin, and I shivered. I yelped suddenly when his teeth sunk into the soft skin on my neck; that would leave a mark.

"Simon!" I gasped, "Everyone is going to see that!"

"Good," he grunted, "I want everyone to know you're mine."

I couldn't lie and say that the thought didn't excite me just a little; walking around the Sanctuary with his love bite on my neck, everyone knowing exactly what we had done the night before.

He slid down my body slightly to pay closer attention to my breasts. He took one of my hardened buds in his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth and swirling his tongue around it. My head was in a fog, and I felt pleasantly buzzed, despite not having drunk anything that night.

He took his time on my chest, groping me firmly and tugging at my nipples with his teeth. I was becoming impatient.

"Simon," I whispered, "Please. I want you inside me."

He sat up and looked at me with one eyebrow cocked. "Is that so?" He looked entirely too full of himself.

"Yes," I whimpered, grinding my hips up against his crotch in an attempt to find some friction. "Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

He was quick to shimmy out of his work pants and his underwear, and he left them in a heap at the end of the bed. He knelt between my legs, and his large hands gripped my thighs tightly. He pried them apart, pressing them up slightly and into the sheets beside me, opening me up for him. He looked at me hungrily, and my stomach did little flips as I watched him stroke himself a few times before positioning himself at my opening.

And then he sank into my core, stretching me wide open. My eyes rolled back in my head and I gripped his forearms until my nails dug into his skin. He felt so good inside me, it was unreal. My mind couldn't move fast enough to process the satisfied feeling of him filling me up before his hips slowly started moving.

"Oh my God," I exhaled, my jaw hanging open. He dropped his hands onto the bed on either side of my upper body and shook his head, seemingly in disbelief.

"God, you squeeze my cock so good, gorgeous," he groaned. He stroked into me slowly, his eyes closed and his head hanging down. He was savoring every feeling on the way in and out of me.

I rotated my hips in time with his thrusts, trying to egg him on. It worked, and he sat back up on his knees again and sped up his movements. I shifted my weight onto my hands behind me on the bed so that I was in an almost-sitting position. I leaned forward and kissed him almost frantically, our lips mashing together so firmly that I thought it might bruise.

His hips were moving at a quicker pace now, plucking a steady stream of needy moans from me. I shifted my weight onto one hand and ran the other down his chest, watching the way his abdominal muscles worked as he fucked me. I grabbed onto the curve between his thigh and his hip and squeezed. His fingers dug into my thighs, pressing them down into the mattress as he pounded into me.

He snapped his hips into me particularly hard, and I let out a gasp. "Fuck! Yes!" I whined.

"Yeah, you like that, baby?" He panted, looking at me with a broken expression. His teeth were bared and his eyes looked dark and almost angry.

"I love it," I whimpered.

I shook slightly as I struggled to hold my weight up on weak arms, and he shifted his weight forward slightly. He planted on hand beside me and the other on the small of my back, holding me up close to him. God, he knew exactly what to do.

"I'm getting close," I whispered, leaning forward to press a few desperate kisses along his jaw.

He picked up speed, fucking me faster now; trying to pull every needy-sounding moan from me that he could.

"Touch yourself," he commanded suddenly, his voice deep and dark. "Let me see you rub your clit while I fuck you."

My hand shot down to my sensitive bundle of nerves, and I rubbed myself in quick, firm circles.

"Oh my God," I whined. My stomach did flips as my orgasm quickly approached.

"C'mon, gorgeous. I wanna see that pretty face while you come."

His words spurred me on, and I approached the edge at rapid speed. My mouth hung open, and my eyes snapped shut.

"Nu-uh." He grabbed my chin in his hand before letting his palm drop back down to the bed beside me. "Look at me while you come."

Aaand he had me. I gasped and moaned as I toppled over the edge, my ears ringing and the room spinning as I climaxed hard. His hips snapped into me now with no rhythm left, and he finished suddenly and with a loud groan, his hot seed spurting out and filling me up.

"Fuck!" He nearly shouted as he came, his forehead dropping down against mine. His body shook slightly as he came down from his orgasm, and he hissed at the increased sensitivity as he pulled out of me.

I flopped down against the pillow, and he collapsed next to me, his head turned towards me. He looked at me with a soft expression, panting heavily.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" I asked, feeling slightly self-conscious all of a sudden. Usually, when we had sex, it was either after everyone had already gone to bed, or early in the the morning before anyone woke up.

"Probably," he chuckled, "You weren't exactly quiet, darlin'."

I scowled at him and turned over onto my side to face him. "Neither were you!"

"Yeah, but I don't give a shit who hears us fucking," he laughed.

I dropped the topic, smiling sweetly at him. I scooted closer to him so that our chests touched. I pressed my palm against his cheek and kissed him softly, feeling overwhelmed with my love for him.

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled softly at me. "I love you more."

I tucked my head under his chin and inhaled his scent. He always smelled so good, even after a long day out in the sun. He just smelled so masculine and so... sexy.

"Maybe I should sneak in on you more often," he snickered.

"Shut up," I laughed.


End file.
